The Warrior of Light Chapter Five
by The Prince of Maynosha
Summary: Rob's mission on Nealown is almost complete. There is just one thing standing in their way, Nega Sonic has come to finish what he started. Can they escape the dark hedgehog's power?


Chapter 5

The blue hedgehog felt his heart begin to beat faster as his anger and rage washed over him. He could hear himself growling as he stared down the murderer in front of him. He could hear the screams of his friends in his head as the memories of his first encounter with Nega Sonic flowed through his head. He raised his sword and dropped into a fighting stance. "DC you and everyone get to the ship and take off!" Rob just kept staring at Nega Sonic, not even turning when he spoke. The girl realized exactly what he was thinking.

"No Rob! I won't let you face him alone, were a team we'll face him together." DC put her hand on Rob's shoulder. He could feel the others switch to a combat position ready to attack the dark hedgehog. Rob only felt his anger rise at their defiance.

"Do as I say NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" DC could feel the dark energy now radiating off him like body heat. Even in the cold winds he felt burning hot. His fur turned dark, his Hero energy had risen above its normal level. DC couldn't here Rob's voice. It was replaced with the voice of a demon someone who craved for battle and bloodshed. She didn't argue with him. She urged the others to follow, and they ran past Nega Sonic to the ship. Surprisingly Nega Sonic let them pass; his goal was the hedgehog in front of him.

"I figured you survived, people like you aren't as easy to kill as others presume." Nega Sonic pulled two swords off his back. "But it doesn't matter because now I'll make sure your dead." His mood was still calm. He didn't sound angry, he sounded almost like he was amused by this. This only made Rob grow angrier.

"He he you underestimate me Nega Sonic" Rob's voice was nothing like his old. It was cold and bitter with darkness surrounding his every word. "In moments this place will be blown to Hell and you along with it!" Nega Sonic only chuckled. "You really think that mere machines can stop me, I'm more powerful than you think boy!" Nega Sonic twirled his swords in his hand and charged Rob. Rob blocked his attack and countered with a fury of slashes, each one of them blocked by his opponent. He somersaulted back dodging an attack from the dark hedgehog.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Rob muttered under his breath. The Spin Dash's engines roared to life. It slowly lifted off the ground getting higher by the second. Team Chaos was in no hurry nor had an intention of leaving their leader behind.

Nega Sonic turned towards the ship. "Fools you've only quickened your demise!" Nega Sonic through one of his blades at the duel engines on the Spin Dash. Rob yelled no and jumped over Nega Sonic, he stuck his blade out as best he could in hope to reach the sword. He noticed that the sword Nega Sonic had was different than his normal blade he used. It had a yellow streak on the side of the blade. The tip of his blade tapped the edge of the sword.

Time suddenly froze around the platform; it was like someone had activated Chaos Control. Yet neither Nega Sonic nor Dash had done anything of the sort. Rob landed on the ground with a thud. He looked expecting to see the ship spinning out of control towards the ground and being engulfed in a ball of fire. But the ship was there, intact with not a scratch on it. Rob's eyes went directly to his sword. The sword Nega Sonic had thrown was now combined with his. Rob stood up and kept staring at his new blade.

"So you're the wielder of the Chaos sword?" Rob looked at Nega Sonic with curiosity on his face. "It is said that there is a sword like the chaos emeralds where there are seven pieces. Each piece is a sword and when combined together they form the ultimate weapon, the Chaos Blade." Nega Sonic drew his other standard sword off his back.

"I had heard legends of the blade yet I never imagined the stories of it were true, until I found that sword with the yellow tip the _Side Sweeper. _A small side mission I have is obtaining all the pieces of the sword and then I'll be able bring an end to all who stand in my way. You have the base of the sword. I thank you for bringing me the base of the sword now I'll just kill you first and take it from you."

Rob snapped out of his thoughts and snapped back into a fighting stance. He didn't know what the capabilities of this sword were. He wished he had some time to train with it first, but he then figured that would have to wait. Rob jumped into the air his and landed his sword down on Nega Sonic. He blocked the attack and pushed Rob into the air, jumping after him swinging his two blades in fury of rage. Rob blocked the attack with ease and was surprised that the weight of the sword hadn't changed. It still felt the same way it did when it was only a single blade. He didn't take a second to counter, he and swung his sword right and left. Nega Sonic blocked it with ease and they continued there to dance in the air.  
>Rob felt his hero level reaching its breaking point. A flow of energy surrounded Rob as he pushed himself off Nega Sonic's blade and went higher than he could. He swung his sword behind his head and brought it down hard on top of Nega Sonic. He tried to block but was knocked to the ground. He got up with a grunt; Rob could see he was pissed off now.<p>

"Well I see your skills have improved since we last met. But never the less you must realize that I'm not even trying, that was but one percent of my full power." Nega Sonic disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Rob slamming him in the back with his foot. Rob flew off his feet and landed a hard on the ground. He struggled to stand up; the power of that one blow was overpowering. Nega Sonic appeared under Rob and delivered a swift uppercut sending Rob flying into the air. Nega Sonic was a blink of movement as he attacked Rob from all sides.

Rob had no control over his movement now; Nega Sonic was in control of the battle and him. Rob slammed into the wall of the base as Nega Sonic delivered a final blow with his sword; leaving a gauge in Rob's stomach. He struggled to get up but was only met a sharp pain in his arm. Nega Sonic's blade pierced his flesh and dug to his skin with blood dripping from the wound. Rob winced in pain and looked the other who had a sinister smile placed upon his lips.

"You're weak just like the rest of your friends. They died trying to protect you and when I'm through with you the rest of those pitiful beings you call friends will join you!" Rob grabbed the blade and yanked it from his arm he grabbed his sword from the ground and swung. Nega Sonic jumped out of the way. Rob struggled to stand. "Y-you don't get it." Rob raised his sword and sprinted at his attack. "You'll never hurt them, because there my friends and I will protect them no matter what."

His hero energy shot through the roof as he swung his sword in a quick slash. Nega Sonic blocked it but was too late to see Rob's sword come around for another strike. Nega Sonic was thrown back off the ground. Rob charged him and delivered the final slash sending Nega Sonic to the ground. Rob stood over him victorious ready to end him once and for all. But for some reason he could here Nega Sonic laughing.

"You fool, you've lost this battle. Your five minutes are up!" Rob's eyes widened he looked back now remembering the bomb they planted in the bases' reactor. He let his lust for revenge get the better of him. Rob jumped over Nega Sonic in a desperate attempt to reach the ship, but was brought down to the ground by the other grabbing his foot. "And now you die." Nega Sonic disappeared in another flash of light.

He jumped to his feet and sprinted for the ship, which was slowly getting farther away from the platform. Dash told them to move slowly so they could get out of blast zone and catch Rob. His ears started ringing as an explosion erupted from the base of the outpost. Rob could feel the rumbling and almost lost his balance while running. The loading ramp on the spin dash dropped for Rob. Rob could now here the explosion getting closer. He jumped off the edge of the platform as the explosion blew through the bases blast doors. DC was at the bottom of the loading ramp waiting to grab Rob.

Rob extended his hand out to her; he missed her hand and fell towards the ground that was now consumed with fire. DC swore under her breathe. "DC get inside well come back for him when the explosion is clear." Dash said over the intercom. DC growled in anger and shouted back at him "NO! If we leave him there he will die! I'm going after him!" DC looked took her position to jump. "Don't you dare DC! That is a direct order!" DC didn't listen to him, she just jumped.

Rob could see her getting closer as he continued to fall; the blast now getting closer. DC could feel the intense heat from the blast below them. She pushed herself farther toward the other. To Rob's surprise two wings spread out from DC's back. She flew at great speeds toward him and grabbed his arm; pulling him close to her and quickly turning around towards the ship.

"How did…how can…WHAT THE HELL!" Rob commented in shock at what was happening. Out of all the things he's seen in his life he now new he's seen it all. Rob stared at DC's wings. They were those of a demon. "Care to explain?" DC felt slightly embarrassed that Rob saw her wings. "Well I don't really know how to explain it I was just born with them." She felt a sweat drop fall from her forehead. Rob just stared at her dumbfounded. "Well I'm certainly impressed, that's really cool!" DC blushed and just nodded.

The loading ramp to the spin Dash reopened and she landed inside. Rob jumped out of her arms and hugged her. "Thanks for the save." She could feel herself blushing now as Rob embraced her. She hugged him back. The two could hear the Spin Dash enter warp space on its way back to Garland. With the information they now had the first piece of the puzzle that needed to be solved. Plus with the listening outpost destroyed The Pandorian Empire was vulnerable to any attack by Garland in this system of space. Rob was happy to say that the mission went well, but he knew this was but the beginning of a long journey. He and DC both felt that this wasn't the last time they would encounter Nega Sonic.

Whatever lay ahead of them Team Chaos knew they would face it together as a team, as Sonic Heroes.


End file.
